A Lesson Learnt
by Jillcb
Summary: This is set during Mordred's time as a new Knight. One day going to training he takes pity on a young and abandoned kitten. Sadly for him Gwaine catches him and suddenly Mordred's day is one to be got through, as he learns there are some things best kept from Gwaine. This was written after I'd seen The Disir, so it is total fluff. Enjoy.


It was a beautiful hot sunny day, as Mordred slowly made his way through the lower town. Since arriving in Camelot he enjoyed nothing more than taking his time, and looking at the numerous stalls that stood outside the citadel. A lovely smell of roasted nuts, caught his attention.

Following the smell he eventually arrived at a little stall tucked away, where a small dark haired lady was doing impressive business. Looking up and noticing the uniform it wasn't long before they were drawn into a conversation.

"You must be the new Knight Mordred." she remarked with a friendly smile.

"Yes I am." Mordred replied nodding at her.

"Gwaine was talking about you only the other day." she remarked.

"He was?" Mordred asked worriedly. "Whatever he said it wasn't true!"

The woman laughed. "He was complimenting you actually." she assured him.

"Oh that's not like him." Mordred replied with a grin.

"You can have these on the house." the woman said handing him a bag of nuts.

"No I couldn't." Mordred said frowning wondering why he deserved it. He had noticed that since becoming a Knight that he would often be offered things, for no apparent reason. It made him feel awkward as he felt he had to earn it.

"You saved the King's life, I think you deserve this." she smiled. "I'm Clara by the way."

"I'm pleased to meet you Clara, but you really don't have to I am more than willing to pay." Mordred assured her.

"I have heard a lot of good things about you Mordred, please accept this as a token of thanks, for saving the King's life." she said.

"Well if you insist, I'm very honoured thank you." Mordred replied taking the packet from her. "I have heard good reports of these from Gwaine I'm looking forward to trying them."

"Gwaine likes his luxuries I am sure you have found that out by now." Clara laughed. "Give my regards to the Knights when you see them."

"I certainly will and thank you again." Mordred smiled as he slowly walked away suddenly feeling ravenous.

He decided to take a walk into the woods to get away from the hustle and bustle for an hour or so. He'd come through a hard training session, the first one since his injury and he was feeling a lot of tiredness. As he gambled down the road away from the lower town, he gradually left the noise behind him. Straight away he could feel a slower pace, around him the further away he walked.

Suddenly the noises of the forest called to him and immediately his whole mind set changed. Now he seemed to be walking on his senses, like when he was boy in the Druid camps. He walked around for a bit until his feet began to complain.

Eventually he came to the old oak tree, a place that Gwaine had showed him. The tree was ancient and Mordred had total respect as he looked at it taking in its magnificence. Looking around he decided this was as good a spot as any and he slowly sat down against the tree. The sun shined down, making him close his eyes, as he sat there so still, with only the birds and insects for company.

As he sat there he thought back to his path to Camelot. It had not been easy and at times he still struggled with fitting in entirely, yet recently he felt like he'd made progress. While there had been the odd set back not least his injury from the Disir, Mordred had begun to feel like he could truly make a go of it. The Knights had taken to him, especially recently, and he was beginning to get to know them all properly.

His relationship with Arthur continued to develop and as he sat there relaxing he knew he'd made the right choice. Merlin remained an enigma to him, but he was determined to not let that block the progress he had made. For the first time he was truly starting to feel he had found a home. As he contemplated the thought his breathing became more regular and eventually he dozed off.

He woke up with a start. He had no idea how long he'd been sleeping, and suddenly feared he may have missed the second training session. He jumped up knocking the leaves off his body as he did so. Gathering his thoughts, he still felt half asleep he eventually found the right path and began walking back to Camelot.

He decided not to rush back, Gaius had warned him against doing too much too soon. It wasn't long before he could see the towers of Camelot, he smiled as he sensed the hustle and bustle again of the lower town. He nodded to people as he passed them, there always seemed to be a smile from the people to the Knights of Camelot he'd noticed.

Before long he was about to enter the court yard, as he did so his senses suddenly seized upon a distant noise. Mordred paused listening trying to work out where the sound was coming from. He stood still, his senses straining to hear. Suddenly he heard the sound again and followed down a path. The sound was getting louder, and eventually he came across it.

"Well what have we here?" he asked. He was standing by the wall, and there in a tiny crack was a sweet ginger kitten. He guessed it was months old at best. He reached inside the crack, taking care not to distress it too much. Eventually he managed to manoeuvre it out and before long he held it in his hands. It was a cute little animal, with a surprisingly loud miaow. He wondered what on earth he could do with it. He certainly wasn't going to be caught with it, as he'd never hear the last of it. He wondered if one of the kitchen girls would take pity on it.

In the end he took it into the court yard and put it under one of the arches, sure that someone would notice it.

"There you go kitty." he smiled. "Try not to go back into any holes again." Worried that he was late for his training he began to walk towards the training field. Suddenly he could hear the kitten miaowing pitifully behind him.

"No, no kitty you really can't follow me, I'd never live it down." Mordred mumbled, as if hoping the kitten would understand. It merely starred into the young man's eyes and continued to miaow sadly at him. Something tugged at Mordred's heart.

"What am I going to do with you?" he wondered picking it up and stroking its back. Before long the kitten was scrambling up Mordred, laughing the young Knight put it onto his shoulder. He swore the kitten was suddenly sighing, and he laughed glad that no one could see them.

"I really need to go to training little one." he sighed. He stood up and began to look around hoping that someone could take the kitten off him. Before he had a chance to leave it again, a roar came up from behind him.

"Well what have we here?"

Mordred shuddered, oh no he thought as he heard Gwaine's laughter.

"I found it, I don't know what to do with it." Mordred said suddenly hoping the ground would swallow him up. He knew Gwaine would never let him forget about it.

"What his name?" Gwaine asked.

"Well I haven't actually thought of a name." Mordred confessed, struggling for inspiration.

"More to the point what are you going to do with it?" Gwaine giggled, stroking the kitten's neck. "What about Ginger?"

"We need a better name than that." Mordred exclaimed, thinking back to his nights in the Druid camp's. "I've got it Triston!"

"Triston? Why that name?" Gwaine asked, for once lost for words.

"It means the nosey one." Mordred explained, "It is a name he lives up too."

On cue suddenly the kitten began to miaow again. That was enough for Gwaine to hand it back to Mordred.

"Over to you Mordred." Gwaine laughed, as he walked away.

"What should I do with it?" Mordred asked, panicking.

"Give it to Rose in the kitchen I've heard she takes pity on strays!" Gwaine smiled, with a wink.

"Do you speak from experience then Gwaine?" Morded asked.

"I couldn't say." Gwaine said, with a laugh.

"Gwaine don't tell anyone about the kitten I'll never hear the last of it." Mordred pleaded. To his dismay all he could hear was Gwaine's laughter.

By the time Mordred had dropped Triston off with an adoring crowd outside the kitchens, news had got around about his encounter.

"Its nice of you to join us." Arthur said, not quite hiding a grin.

"Oh I'm sorry my lord." Mordred apologised, blushing.

"Now now I've heard Mordred had to lose an admirer today." Gwaine said, as he sat down for a rest.

"Gwaine you said you wouldn't say anything." Mordred said, his face getting redder by the second.

"Was she nice looking?" Percival asked, suddenly interested.

"Well very fluffy." Gwaine winked.

"Fluffy?" Leon asked, totally flummoxed by now.

"And ginger." Gwaine said, touching his nose.

Mordred's face by now was as red as a tomato. As he stood there his sword in his hand, he could have cheerfully knocked Gwaine's head off. He could hear the other Knights chuckling away, fearing where Gwaine would take the conversation next, he decided to confess all.

"It's not a girl." Mordred said, awkwardly. "I just rescued a kitten that was all, and he began following me around."

He suddenly realised there was silence on the exercise field. All he could see were five stunned Knights staring at him.

In the end Arthur came over and put his hand on the boy's shoulder taking pity on him.

"Mordred a couple of things I advise if you are to survive staying a Knight. One, next time you come here late, think of a better story."

"And the other sire?" Mordred asked, eager to learn.

"If you have to make up a story just pray that Gwaine knows nothing about it." Arthur slapped him on the shoulder.

By the time Mordred had turned around the rest of the Knights were lying on their backs rolling around. As he sat down and watched them shaking his head, all he could hear was "miaow miaow." It was advice that Mordred was not to forget, but he vowed he would take his revenge on Gwaine one day. In the meantime he was forced to swallow his pride, and laugh along with everyone else.


End file.
